


Half Bird and Half Man

by Laur



Series: The Song Nobody Knows [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur/pseuds/Laur
Summary: Illustration of my imagining of Sherlock as a siren.





	

Originally posted [here](http://notesoflore.tumblr.com/post/156568502250/rain-pounded-against-the-sea-and-the-rocks-a) on my tumblr! Figured I'd post it here as well.

_“Rain pounded against the sea and the rocks, a blanket of sound interrupted by rumbling cracks of thunder. A shock of lightning illuminated the hunched form of a creature, half bird and half man, wedged deep within a crevice of the island rock formation. His eyes, nearly as pale as his ghostly skin, squinted from beneath his raven fringe. The creases around his eyes deepened as salt water sprayed his taloned feet, and the creature shuffled deeper into the rock to shield his bare skin from the spitting, roiling ocean. Between his talons was a human skull, to which he muttered as his talons fidgeted like agile toes, poking into its eye sockets and leaving minute scratches against the temporal bones.”_


End file.
